Manifest Destiny Book Three: Emissary
by thew40
Summary: [COMPLETE] HeMan and Skeletor are both confronted with a decision that will change the course of countless worlds! Please R&R!
1. Heroes, Enemies and Emissaries

These characters don't belong to me. They do, though, belong to Mattel. I'm not making any money off of this and so on.

This fic takes place in the same continuity as "Preludes and Beginnings," "He-Man: Year One," "The Elfsong of Eternia," "The Crossroads of Destiny," "Prophecy & Change," "Just Another Day," "The Final Adventure," "A Winter's Heart," and "The Shroud of the Horde."

It serves as a basic sequel to "Liberty and Valor" and concludes the Destiny series that started with "The Crossroads of Destiny," and continued in "Prophecy & Change," "Just Another Day," and "Liberty and Valor."

* * *

Previously:

King Hiss released the Snake Goddess Vipera, daughter of Serpos. Exchanging places with Teela and nearly killing Prince Adam's fiancée Kathryn, Vipera released an army of Snake-Men. Eternos, Snake Mountain, and the Great Towers were all taken by the Snake-Men.

After breaking up with Kathryn because she decided she couldn't handle He-Man/Adam's lifestyle, He-Man teamed up with Skeletor and along with Orko, She-Ra, Battle-Cat and a few others, managed to overcome Vipera and the Snake-Men . . . only to have Skeletor use the Magic Stealer to take a portion of Castle Grayskull's power and bring his Evil Warriors to him!

* * *

Chapter One – "Heroes, Enemies, and Emissaries"

* * *

She-Ra couldn't help but feel a sense of dread as Swift-Wind bore down on the Magic Falls. Perhaps it was the rush of battle or perhaps it was that Teela's body was still in its transformed state, but something felt wrong as three of them landed on the banks of the Magic Falls.

"Thankssss She-Ra," Teela hissed.

"Not a problem," She-Ra answered.

Teela slide off the pegacorn and landed firmly on her face. She-Ra jumped down to help her up, but Teela waved her hand.

"No. I think I'm getting the hang of this," Teela responded. She straightened herself out, aligning her back, raising her butt, moving the tail that was now her legs. Teela pushed the tail forward and she was snapped upright.

"Nice," She-Ra said, the feeling of dread continuing to mount.

"It's oddly comfortable. And I'm getting the hang of it fast."

Teela slithered over towards the water. Not far away, the Magic Falls crashed loudly, foaming up the water. Hissing unconsciously, Teela slithered into the water. As soon as her whole body was beneath the water, she swung her tail about and pushed with her arms. She moved right underneath the falls and felt the power of the Magic Falls sweep over her transformed body.

The pure magic of the Magic Falls began to roll over her. Teela felt her tail split and regress back into toes, ankles, knees, and thighs. Her legs were back. She then put her hands on her face. Her nose was back. Her tongue and fangs were small again.

Teela broke out from the water. Her skin was fleshy again. She was back to normal.

"Here, Teela," She-Ra said, walking over. She handed Teela her cape. Teela wrapped it around her body.

"Thanks. Oh, Ancients, it feels so good to be back to normal."

"Yeah," She-Ra answered. "Listen, how about you rest for a bit?"

Teela sighed and sat down on a rock. "I thought you'd never ask!" she laughed.

She-Ra smiled and looked northward. Towards Castle Grayskull.

"What is it?" asked Teela.

"I just have a bad feeling, is all . . ."

* * *

He-Man's muscles tensed. He held onto the Sword of Power firmly and gazed at the Evil Warriors before him. By his side, Man-At-Arms powered up his laser cannon. Orko gulped. SeaHawk withdrew a sword. 

"Orko, your powers are actually working well now?" asked He-Man as he faced off with the Evil Warriors.

"Yeah."

"Get the Heroic Warriors here. Now."

Orko waved his brand-spanking-new wand around and with a loud 'POP' and a flash of light, the entire team of Heroic Warriors appeared.

Fisto smiled and stepped forward first. "We were wondering where your jerks went to . . ."

"From one battle right to the next," grunted Extendar.

They all stood there, all of them fighting alongside each other just minutes ago. Just mere minutes. But now . . . they were locked into their old roles. Battle, war, violence . . . it is sometimes the only language one can understand. For He-Man, knowing that Skeletor was one of those people, took a last shot at peace.

"Skeletor. Just give me the capsule. Give me back that fraction of Grayskull's power you took and let's walk away from this."

Skeletor laughed a little. "You truly think that I will give up a part of that I have wanted for so very long? You truly believe that I will let loose this chance to take the power I just witnessed in full form? Ah, He-Man, I have stood at the throne of Grayskull once and been soaked in the power of the Great Eye of the Universe. I have walked into the Hall of Secrets. I have captured the power of Grayskull once and have known done so again. And while it is far more than before, I have the foothold I need."

Skeletor thin fingers clutched the capsule and he cackled. "Grayskull will be mine once more! Eternia will bow to my will! And you . . . you will crumble beneath my POWER!"

A beam of power fired out from Skeletor Chaos Staff. He-Man lifted his shield and the beam was deflected into the air. He-Man then charged forward, sitting Battle-Cat, who growled as he leapt. Like two great waves, the Heroic Warriors and Evil Warriors collided in the shadow of Castle Grayskull.

Some were weary from the previous battle. Others had too little and were craving for more. A few, like Fisto and Jitsu, and Rotar and Twistoid, were fighting just as much in the name of old feuds as they were in the name of their respective alliances.

He-Man and Skeletor, however, fought with fury and power and exhaustion. He-Man had thought that their time together had really opened his eyes and he had just started to not so much trust Skeletor as understand him. Perhaps even trust and, to an extent, honor him. That was broken as soon as Skeletor managed to steal some of Castle Grayskull's power.

Weapons and energy scoured through the late morning as the forces of good and evil crashed against one another. Swords clanged, punches were thrown, kicks delivered.

No one even suspected that they were being watched.

* * *

"The force field is down!" 

Flipshot, a young man dressed in a blue jumpsuit, turned to his commander. Hydron, a red-haired man about seven years Flipshot's senior, stepped over to his blond friend.

"So I see," Hydron replied. "Activate the scanners."

Flipshot nodded and started to press a few keys next to the monitor that displayed Eternia. They had traveled so far, these emissaries of Primus. They had been sent to Eternia on a mission of mercy. For the sake of their entire planet, they were in need of help that only Eternia could offer.

"Um . . . Hydron?" Flipshot suddenly asked, confused by the reading he was getting.

"What is it?" asked Hydron.

"I'm getting some strange readings here. Take a look."

Hydron pressed a small button next to the scan readings. A hologram of the Evergreen Forest appeared, with three pulsing dots in two locations. Two of them were right next to each while the third was farther south.

"Three of them?" Hydron questioned. "Zodak told us that the one we seek would be the only one emitting these kinds of energy signatures."

"According my sensor sweeps, each one is different. Now, it looks as though two of them are at that location we told about. Castle Grayskull."

"Yes, I see that," Hydron observed. His fingers pressed onto a few keys. "Looks like a lot of life-forms around them too. All right. I don't think we much of a choice. We can't sit in orbit forever. Not with our solar sail damaged. Make preparations to teleport both those life forms near Castle Grayskull up here. We'll sort it out after that."

Flipshot nodded. "Gotcha. I'm preparing the main sequencers. Locked on. All right. Let's go."

The pair left the bridge, through a sliding door, down a corridor and into a small chamber where there was a large glass square panel and a computer station. Hydron and Flipshot both manned the computer and began to work at the controls.

Light and energy began to sizzle on the pad. As the light and energy started to fade off, two forms appeared. A blond-haired man with tan skin wearing a metal harness and a belt with fur flowing across his thighs holding a sword. The other was another man, this one with a skull face famed in a purple cloak that flowed down to his ankles; his skin was blue and he held in his hand a staff with a ram's skull on the top.

They were both unbalanced as they appeared on the teleporter, as if about to strike at something. Or, as the two emissaries of Primus realized, at someone.

"What on Eternia is this?" asked the skull-faced one, who had a voice that exuded evil.

"Some sort of starship . . ." the tan man replied.

"Greetings!" Hydron exclaimed. "My name is Hydron and this is my second-in-command, Flipshot!"

"Howdy!" Flipshot exclaimed.

"This must have been what the Meteorbs were talking about," Skeletor realized.

Hydron glanced at Flipshot, both not quite sure as to how this was going. "Ah, yes, we passed them on their way here. They managed to break through the force field that was surrounding your planet. We couldn't, though, we didn't have the power."

"The force field is down now," Flipshot added. "That's why we were able to - "

"Is this a large starship?" asked Skeletor. "A warship?"

"Yes."

Skeletor snickered.

"NO!" shouted He-Man reaching towards Skeletor.

But Skeletor was too fast. With the wave of his hand, a stream of lightning blasted He-Man. With the thrust of his Chaos Staff, both Hydron and Flipshot were sent sailing into the wall. Skeletor ran off the pad and out the door.

"Damn it!" He-Man shouted, standing up and chasing after Skeletor.

"Hold on just a minute here!" yelled Hydron, rushing after He-Man. "What is going on here?"

"He's going to highjack your ship!" He-Man shouted.

"What does that mean?"

"HE'S GOING TO STEAL IT!" He-Man yelled and rushed through the doors to the bridge. His shield was raised and it took the brunt attack he knew Skeletor was going to let loose upon him.

Skeletor let loose bolts of power against He-Man, each one striking either his sword or his shield.

"Just give me the capsule, Skeletor!" roared He-Man, swiping his sword out and towards Skeletor, only to strike the Chaos Staff.

"Never, you idiot!" shouted Skeletor

With astounding speed, He-Man leapt up, sword drawn. His feet missed Skeletor entirely, but he got off a blast of power. He-Man easily avoided the strike, but it hit an array of controls. The controls erupted into flames, distracting He-Man and Skeletor for just a moment.

"Stop this!" yelped Hydron.

Skeletor cackled and let loose a dozen streams of lightning. They struck panel after panel after panel.

"If I can't have this ship, no one can!" laughed the villain.

He-Man's fist collided directly with Skeletor's face, sending him flailing back into an elevator. The door slammed shut before He-Man could follow him. As soon as the doors closed, the ship lurched forward, the view of Eternia in the large windows tilting.

"What is going on here?" asked Flipshot, rushing into the bridge.

"The navigational controls are in shambles!" Hydron yelled, trying to press a few of the remaining keys. "So much for our mission of mercy. Flipshot, try and stabilize us! Bring out the secondary units and realign the controls to automatic!"

The ship lurched again.

"I need to find Skeletor and stop him before he can do even more damage," He-Man said, standing by the door.

Hydron pressed a small key, which caused the ships interior sensors to display a hologram of life-forms locations.

"Fourth deck, shuttle bay."

"I need to stop him. Can you help me?"

"Yes. Flipshot! Stablize the ship!"

"Yeah yeah!" retorted the ace pilot, pulling out large devices from beneath the panel of the floor.

He-Man and Hydron ran down the corridor that had the teleporter chamber in it and into a secondary elevator. The doors closed and they went sliding down.

"I'm to guess you're He-Man?" asked Hydron.

"Yes. I'm sorry about this. You picked us up right in the middle of battle."

"So I gathered."

"How do you know my name?"

"We need your help. My planet is in danger."

"We'll have to discuss that after I deal with Skeletor."

The door slid open and once more, He-Man hefted his shield to protect himself against Skeletor onslaught. Once more, he needed it.

"It's over, Skeletor," He-Man shouted, running into a large room, holding four small ships.

"And just how many times have you said that to me?" asked Skeletor, standing next to one of the ships, its cockpit open.

A laser beam fired near Skeletor's skull. Skeletor shifted his head at just the right second and repaid the attacker with an energy bolt from his Chaos Staff. Hydron flew back again at the attack of Skeletor.

He-Man rushed forward. Skeletor lifted up the capsule that contained some of Grayskull's power. A small stream of energy suddenly connected Skeletor's fingers and the capsule. The capsule flashed brightly and then released a screeching beam of white light that struck He-Man square in the chest. He-Man fell to the floor.

Skeletor leapt into the cockpit and waved his hand over the controls. With a simple spell, they were all suddenly translated. He activated the engines, opened the force field protected bay doors and went flying out of the vessel in the stolen shuttle and zoomed towards Eternia below.

As the large bay door shut and the force field dropped, He-Man came to his senses. Hydron was by his side.

"He escaped," Hydron reported.

"Where did he go?" asked He-Man with urgency. "Castle Grayskull?"

He-Man was up on his feet in a second. Hydron had never seen anyone move with such speed. Hydron pulled up a holographic map of Eternia above his wrist and they could see that Skeletor's stolen shuttle was in fact heading towards the Dark Hemisphere, presumably to Snake Mountain.

"All right. That gives me a little bit of time," he breathed. "How is your ship?"

"It looked like mostly panel cosmetic damage up there. Should be stabilizing soon."

"I need to back down to the surface."

"Hold on."

"I don't really have - "

"Our teleporter might have sustained damage and it's going to be a few minutes until we can land. Can you spare us some time? Aren't you the least bit curious why we're here?"

He-Man looked away, sighing. The past 72 hours had been a mess and it was looking like it wasn't going to end soon. He nodded. "Yes. I . . . I'm sorry. Just a little tense."

Hydron gave He-Man an understanding smile. "So I guessed."

"What _are_ you doing here?"

Hydron squared his shoulders and waved his hands out before him, as though he had rehearsed this at least twenty times.

"Let me tell you about the plight of Primus . . ."


	2. Making Way

Note: I know this is a short chapter, but sometimes its needed to help relieve a Writer's Block. That being said, expect another (and longer) chapter in the next few day.

* * *

Chapter Two – "Making Way"

The world of Primus orbited three stars, which the solar system was named for. The Tri-Solar System. Some 300 years ago, Primus suffered through a civil war of unmistakable devastation. In the aftermath, the atmosphere had been decimated and all but one ocean was dried up. But in the years afterward, a group of telepaths, telekenetics, and the rare mage gathered together to form the Inner Council.

The Inner Council combined their resources and created a protective shield around Primus. While it succeeds in preventing the suns deadly rays from vaporizing the planet, it also serves as protection from space debris and invading forces. However, because of geo-magnetic anomalies on the planet's surface due to long-lasting damage from the civil war, there are weak points in the structure of the shield.

The Mutants of neighboring world Denebria, a bleak and desolate planet, have taken advantages of the shields weaknesses. The Mutants forces, led by the warlord Flogg, seek to pillage Primus, steal its resources, and ultimately conquer the planet. The first of what Flogg hopes will become a vast empire.

As the space fleets of Denebria grew and grew, the people of Primus (who had become an enlightened, pacifist people) were forced to militarize. But even the advance technology that Primus possesses has hardly held up against the Mutants. They were in need of champions.

Master Sebrian, a chief amongst the civilian government and among the highest advisors to the Inner Council, devised a plan to recruit a team of special warriors from neighboring star systems. But chief among these warriors was one whose name has been but a whisper.

He was said to have repelled the Dark Cloud . . .

There was a rumor that he may just be the strongest man in the universe . . .

His world had survived three attempts at Horde invasion . . .

He-Man.

Master Sebrian was contacted by the Cosmic Enforcer known as Zodak, who informed Sebrian that He-Man would be an excellent candidate for his cadre of warriors. Perhaps even as a leader, as He-Man himself often led campaigns against the forces of evil on his own world.

Master Sebrian and the head scientists of Primus – Alcon, Gepple, Meloc, and Krex – created a starship that was capable of traversing the long distance of space/time from Primus to Eternia. And that was what brought Hydron and Flipshot to Eternia.

This information was told to He-Man as Flipshot worked on the repairs of the starship. His mind whirled as this was all told to him, accompanied by visuals. The Tri-Solar System was in a state of war, one of which that could be the end of both Primus and Denebria. The Mutants were posed to conquer Primus, as their military was stronger and much more powerful.

However . . .

There was another person who found all this out. As Skeletor's shuttle made its descend, he accessed the databanks for the mission specs of the alien visitors. It was all revealed to him. Primus . . . Denebria . . . all of it.

It got Skeletor thinking.

* * *

Man-At-Arms pressed his communicator and fired a fire laser bolts from his wrist-blaster. The Evil Warriors were pulled away, but Man-At-Arms still couldn't raise He-Man. Luckily, however, the Evil Warriors were in retreat, heading back to the Dark Hemisphere.

"Damn . . ." he muttered, still unable to reach He-Man.

"Man-At-Arms!" yelled Mekaneck.

"What is it?" he asked.

"We just got word. The Snake-Men are holding position at the Great Towers. Queen Marlena's forces are being overwhelmed."

Man-At-Arms nodded. "Contact Eternos. Have them send us some vehicles at Staples Hill. We'll make any repairs to Roboto and anyone else on our way to the Great Towers. Gwildor!"

The scientist waddled over. "Yes?"

"We may need reinforcements from Etheria. Get started on calculations."

Gwildor went to work immediately, pressing various keys, and adjusting the tones and tunes of the Cosmic Key. Man-At-Arms, meanwhile, pressed on his communicator again.

"She-Ra, are you there?"

"We're here, Man-At-Arms."

"There's trouble at the Great Towers. Can you and Teela meet us at Staples Hill? Teela will know where it's at."

"Yes. We'll be there shortly."

Man-At-Arms closed the comm-line, but left the one to He-Man open.

* * *

As the stolen shuttle, made its approach to Snake Mountain, Skeletor's mind whirled with possibilities. He had, for some long, sought the power of Grayskull. And while he did indeed hold a fraction of it in his hands, just how long would he be able to keep a firm grasp on it?

Failure followed him.

He-Man followed him.

Skeletor was intrigued by the information that was displayed during the slow ride through the atmosphere. He couldn't help but imagine what he would do with such a fleet as Flogg's. And that, really, was when he first started to consider leaving Eternia for Denebria.

If he took the power of Grayskull with him, then returned with an armada (stolen from Flogg, of course) Eternia would most assuredly be his.

This was the thought that was at the top of the heap of thoughts as the stolen shuttle veered towards Snake Mountain. He could see his Evil Warriors, having teleported back to his fortress, engaged in battle with the Reptons. Along with them were the Centurions and Hover Robots, who aided the Evil Warriors in their campaign.

As the Reptons pulled out, Skeletor landed. The shuttle landed softly on the ground and Skeletor emerged.

"Guard that ship with you life!" he snarled.

"Yes master," Beast-Man replied, charging over.

"How many are left?" asked Skeletor of Karg.

"All of the Reptons have pulled, but one."

Skeletor nodded. The doors to Snake Mountain suddenly flew open and out emerged Kobra Kahn, spun up in a web by Webstor.

"The traitor," Webstor snickered, tossing the webbed Repton to Skeletor's feet.

"Yes." Skeletor pointed his Havoc Staff right at Kobra Kahn. "Anything to say for yourself?"

"I . . . uh . . ." stammered Kobra Kahn.

"That's what I thought. Webstor, take him down to the dungeons and make sure he stays there! The rest of you, secure Snake Mountain!"

As the Evil Warriors leapt into action, Skeletor fingered the capsule containing the portion of Grayskull's power he had stolen. It was the key to victory, but would be able to turn it? Would he be able to use this power? Surely, He-Man would be back from orbit soon enough. And She-Ra was still out there, not to mention the rest of the Heroic Warriors.

He turned to Beast-Man and the Centurions who surrounded the shuttle. "As soon as Snake Mountain is secure, I want that shuttle loaded into the docking bay."

* * *

Man-At-Arms and the Heroic Warriors arrived at Staples Hill just as the afternoon was transformed into evening. Vehicles and Royal Soldiers were waiting for them, as were She-Ra and Teela.

"Teela," Duncan whispered, embracing his daughter. "I can't tell you how glad I am to see you back to normal."

"Thank you, father," Teela answered. "Though, to be honest, I still can't completely remember what happened. Some of it is blurry."

"That's to be expected. Now, I want you to head back to Eternos and get some rest."

Teela's jaw dropped. "What?"

"That's an order."

"Father, listen to me. I _need _to do this. I must."

Duncan sized up his daughter. "Why?"

"After what King Hiss put me through? I'm looking to give him his revenge for it."

Man-At-Arms looked away, unsure as to what to do. But the more he thought about it, the more it made sense. What Hiss had planned for Teela, what he did to Teela . . . if there was anyone fit to seek out his destruction, it would be she.

"Okay. Just be careful, alright?"

"Yes father."

"In-coming!" Gwildor shouted.

The Cosmic Key activated. The spires spun and reached out. Music flowed. Lights fluttered above it. A massive blue door in reality warped open. Queen Angella was the first to emerge, followed by Frost, Castaspella, Flutterina, Mermista, Netossa, Spinnerella, Glimmer Peek-A-Blue, Madame Razz and Broom, and Kowl – the Great Rebellion, all save Bow.

"Man-At-Arms," Angella greeted.

"Your majesty," Man-At-Arms replied, bowing. "I hope that your assistance in this battle is enough to wipe clean your debt to us."

Angella shook her head. "No, no. You aided us in our darkest hour. You helped save our entire world. Our debt to you can and will never be fulfilled."

Man-At-Arms smiled. "Whatever the queen wishes." He then turned to the combined forces of the Royal Guard, the Heroic Warriors, and the Great Rebellion. "We ride to the Great Towers!"


	3. Skeletor's New Plan

Chapter Three – "Skeletor's New Plan"

* * *

"Let them know we're here," Man-At-Arms stated.

Horns were blown. Weapons were drawn. The Heroic Warriors, the Great Rebellion, the Meteorbs, and Royal Soldiers drew closer to the Great Towers, ready for battle. Ready for war. She-Ra led the charge, Man-At-Arms right behind her, sitting on Stridor.

The air suddenly came alive with laser fire, arrows, and spears. The Snake-Men opened fire, ready for blood. They slithered and moved as though one entity. They slammed against the Royal Soldiers, battle exploding in the Sands of Time, in the shadow of the Great Towers.

"Fight without mercy!" came the voice of General Rattlor. With him were King Hsss two lieutenants, Snake-Face and Sssqueeze.

"Perfuma, Moss Man – take down Snake-Face," She-Ra ordered as they came against the Snake-Men. "Glimmer, give them help!"

Snake-Face had just frozen nearly twenty soldiers in stone as she commanded Moss Man and Perfuma into action. Glimmer fired first, an energy beam striking Snake-Face and knocking him off guard long enough for Moss Man and Perfuma to sweep in. Together, they requested the seven huge trees rise up against Snake-Face. In a matter of seconds, Snake-Face was imprisoned behind seven twisted trees, held in place by branches.

"Make for Grayskull Tower!" She-Ra shouted, riding Swift-Wind forward.

Castaspella and Glimmer helped out the statue-transformed soldiers as the Royal Soldiers continued to engage the Snake-Men.

Sssqueeze leapt forward, arms making for She-Ra. Before they could even draw close to her, though, Extendar sent a fist into his face. Frosta followed up by freezing the arms in ice. To top it off, Netossa snagged him in a large net.

All of sudden, the Meteorbs came flying out from Central Tower. Crocobite, Dinosorb, Gore-Illa, Orbear and Rhinorb all came soaring forward, ready to engage the forces of Eternos. Cometoid, Astrolion, Ty-Grrr, Comet Cat, and Tuskor were in the air immediately, course set for their enemies.

They weren't alone this time, though. Stratos, Hawk, Buzz-Off, Garth, Angella, Flutterina, and Sweet-Bee were in the air as well, soaring right towards the on-coming evil Meteorbs. They unleashed their various powers and weapons upon the Meteorbs, loosening them up for the good Meteorbs.

Meanwhile, back on the ground, She-Ra commanded the gate to Grayskull Tower to open. Soldiers, Heroic Warriors and some of the Great Rebellion made their way inside and rushed to the stairs. They climbed them and reached the top, where their next assault took place.

* * *

"Massster," Tung Lashor reported, "our ground troops are depleted. Various Heroic Warriors and Great, er, Rebels have claimed Grayskull Tower. Our Meteorbs are being overrun."

King Hiss looked from Tung Lashor to the window, where he watched as the battle raged on. He sipped his wine, still feeling quite weak from this morning's battle. The sun was starting to move towards the horizon now.

"Damn," he grunted.

Central Tower suddenly shook all around them. The doors to the throne room opened up and a Snake-Man ran inside.

"They're here!" he called.

As soon as he said that, She-Ra, Man-At-Arms, Castaspella, Ram-Man, and Teela ran into the throne room. Frosta fired at Tung Lashor, freezing him. The other guards fell in short order.

Teela made a b-line straight for King Hiss.

"What's wrong, Hiss? Don't you like me without scales?" she asked, staff at the ready.

Hiss made no reply. His flesh was rendered away, revealing the vipers beneath. They snapped forward, but they were slow. King Hiss was exhausted as he attempted to fight. Teela had the advantage. Her staff spun twice, striking at all four heads, before slamming down on the main one.

As King Hiss tumbled backward, she fired a stun beam from her wrist. Hiss crumbled to the ground. She then used a freezing beam on the four lower arms, incasing them in small blocks of ice.

Her sword came right up to his neck.

"I could kill you right now if I wanted to," she told him, intensity in her eyes.

"You won't," he replied. "Because you sssstill love me."

"What . . .?"

Hiss head-butted her, shattered the ice on his smaller hands and leapt out the window. Teela made to follow, but only saw him land on the ground below. He spoke to Rattlor. A minute later, horns sounded from the Snake-Men.

Retreat!

They were pulling out, the Royal Soldiers closing in on Central Tower.

"We did it," Man-At-Arms stated joyfully.

"Yeah . . . we did it," Teela responded. "We did it."

* * *

Skeletor called the meeting to order. He had rolled the possibilities around in his mind for hours, trying to make sure that he was going to make the right decision. But, as time went on, he began to understand that he truly had no choice.

Before him sat his Evil Warriors and even some of their associates – Blade, Beast-Man, Clawful, Evil-Lynn, Jitsu, Saurod, Spikor, Stinkor, Trap-Jaw, Tri-Klops, Two-Bad, Webstor, Whiplash, Karg, Twistoid, and even occasional allies such as General Tartaran, Strong Arm and Goat Man. The last member of the group was Kobra Kahn, who was chained to the wall, but still in the meeting hall.

"I have decided that after our most recent failure, a new plan is in order. A new, long-lasting plan. One that will a long journey out of me and will force you all to hold onto the power base already established here," Skeletor explained.

"What do you mean, Skeletor?"

"I am leaving Eternia."

An audible gasp went through the room. Evil-Lynn did her best not to smile.

"Where are you going, master?" asked Karg.

"I have just recently learned of a world called Denebria. A vast space armada is waiting there, currently locked in battle with the forces of a neighboring planet called Primus. The Mutants of Denebria are apparently very close to victory over Primus. My plan is to go to Primus, give the leader assistance in defeating the Primians, and then taking the armada for myself. If that goes as planned, I shall bring it back here, use the power of Grayskull that I have and enact my plan to conquer Eternia, and then the universe."

"A promising plan," Evil-Lynn noted. Her thoughts were now filled with her taking Skeletor's place in that throne. "I stand behind it."

"I didn't think you have an issue with it, Evil-Lynn."

"What about He-Man?" asked Blade.

"He-Man will follow me. The emissaries of Primus approached him. He'll decline, but if I go too, then he'll follow me. My hope is that I will kill him while in space, so that he will not be a problem any longer."

"What are your instructions in the meantime? We just sit here and wait?" questioned Trap-Jaw.

"Yes. Grayskull is off-limits. Continue to build an army here. Understand that if any of you dares to commit treachery and disrupts this plan, they will pay for it dearly upon my return." Skeletor then looked around. "With their lives."

There was a sharp seriousness to this threat. It was not born out of anger or frustration. It was clear and sober. Skeletor meant it.

"I have some assignments for you. Trap-Jaw, Tri-Klops, and Spikor, I want you three to create a battle armor for me using the best technology you can find here on Eternia and using the environmental suits in the Primus shuttle. Blade, Two-Bad, I want a selection of weapons light and portable enough for the armor. Coordinate with Trap-Jaw, Tri-Klops, and Spikor. Karg, I want a full inventory of all weapons, vehicles, and magical objects here at Snake Mountain. Evil-Lynn, I will see you in private."

Skeletor stood up, his cloak waving behind him. "I leave tomorrow at dusk. Get to work."

Immediately, the Evil Warriors split up. Skeletor walked out of the room, Evil-Lynn is tow. After walking along the familiar corridors of Snake Mountain, they reached Skeletor's chambers.

Skeletor poured them a drink, grabbing a bottle and two mugs from a nearby cabinet.

"I meant what I said about Castle Grayskull. Leave it alone. If He-Man does indeed follow me, then there won't be much of a target. The power of Grayskull will be spread out, tied to He-Man from across the universe."

"All right," she replied, taking a sip.

"You'll be in command while I'm gone."

"I assumed as much."

"Power suits you. It always has. You weren't my first recruit, but you were my smartest."

Evil-Lynn smiled and put down her drink. "I was your first at other things."

Skeletor nodded slowly. Evil-Lynn walked around the table. "I . . . uh . . . yes. Beast-Man, I doubt he will care if you take command . . ."

"Could you die?"

Skeletor adjusted his collar. "That is . . . always a possibility."

Evil-Lynn was now standing right in front of Skeletor. "You could be gone for a long time. Years."

"Perhaps."

"Skeletor . . ." she whispered seductively. Her hands ran across his armored shoulder. "This is your last night on Eternia. For years, maybe. Forever, possibly. How would you like to spend it?"

She leaned to kiss him. Skeletor stepped back quickly. "You can not . . ."

She smirked. "Can't kiss you? Probably not. Not on the mouth anyway."

Evil-Lynn pulled off her helmet and set it on the table. She and Skeletor embraced. Her hands took off his harness, then pulled the hood off from his skull. She then pulled him onto his bed.

* * *

"I can't. I'm sorry."

Hydron looked to Flipshot, worry and disappointment etched on his features. They were all sitting in the bridge of the starship, most of the repairs completed. The automatic repair system was at work, fixing various areas that were unreachable by Hydron and Flipshot or were easy to repair.

"We understand your reluctance, but we need you," Hydron pressed.

He-Man shook his head. "You don't understand, Commander. I . . . recently, I made a decision. It was a personal decision nearly resulted in the death of everyone I've ever been close to. I was willing to sacrifice Eternia itself for a selfish goal. I can't help but think I'm in that position again. If I leave Eternia just because you're asking me, my own world will be at risk again."

"But what about us? What about Primus?" asked Flipshot.

"There are others you can go to. Many worlds with beings as mighty as me. I'm sorry, but I just can't do it. I can't put Eternia at risk. To leave now, when my own world needs me, would be a mistake."

"Then . . . we've traveled here for nothing," Hydron sighed.

"Not nothing. We can help you. We can give you some of our technology and some of our weapons. I'll speak to the king and queen and see if maybe I can get some of volunteers to go back with you. But that's the best I can offer."

Hydron shrugged. "If that's as good as we're going to get . . ."

"I'm afraid so."

At that moment, He-Man's communicator beeped. He-Man pressed it. "He-Man here."

"He-Man! It's Man-At-Arms! Where are you?"

"With some new friends," He-Man replied. "What's the status?"

"Skeletor and his forces have withdraw to Snake Mountain. We've just re-taken the Great Towers from King Hiss and the Snake-Men. How long until you get here?"

He-Man looked to Hydron and Flipshot. "Another hour," Hydron answered.

"An hour."

"We'll be waiting then."


	4. The Choice

Chapter Four – "The Choice"

* * *

The starship piloted by Hydron and Flipshot came in for a landing. Below sat Eternos, glorious to He-Man's eyes. Secured from the Snake-Men's grasp, the capital of Men and the kingdom of Eternos was slowly beginning to fill up with its citizens once again. 

"Beautiful," Hydron noted, adjusting a few controls.

"Yeah. It's been around for centuries. The foundations go back at least 1,000 years, maybe even earlier," He-Man replied. "The kingdom of King Randor and Queen Marlena . . . said to be the highest seat on all Eternia."

"And you live there?" Hydron asked.

"Nope. But I serve King Randor. He is a just leader."

The starship from Primus landed evenly on the landing pad. A minute later, the bottom hatch opened and the trio walked out. Meeting them was Man-At-Arms and King Randor.

"He-Man, an excellent job once more," Randor thanked.

"Thank you, your highness," He-Man responded. "Man-At-Arms, King Randor, this is Hydron and Flipshot from the planet of Primus."

"Greetings. What brings you to Eternia?"

"He-Man, actually," Hydron answered. "We need his help."

"What do you mean?" asked Randor.

"Their world is involved in a war. They're gathering warriors from across the universe to help put an end to it. I am among those they sought to gather," He-Man explained. "I already turned them down, but told them that perhaps some of the Heroic Warriors would be willing to help."

"We can ask around," Man-At-Arms said. "No promises, though."

"Not a problem. You've at least offered. That matters enough for us," Hydron replied.

"Thank you for understanding," He-Man told them. "I know you've come a long way . . ."

"We have," Flipshot stated. "But that's life, I guess."

He-Man nodded and the five of them walked into the Palace. As they did, He-Man felt as though a weight was dropped on his shoulders. Was this the right decision? Was he doing the right thing? Would he be turning his back on the plight of Primus just to stay home?

Since the incident with Kathryn just a few short days earlier, He-Man felt as though his ability to make the right decision was way off. How could he correct? And how could he trust himself?

* * *

Skeletor secured the armor on his body – a blue bodysuit with a purple chest and back shield. Gone was his cloak and hood, now replaced by this armor and a dark gray helmet. While not the greatest for battle here on Eternia, in the cold reaches of space, it was very proficient. It also came with small compartments for which he could store his most valuable of weapons and other objects. 

He gathered a few of his prized possessions – things that would be both of some use to him and that he didn't want the others to get a hold of.

The Jewel of Amara, thought destroyed by everyone but King Hiss. The disks of doom, the battle-axe, the Sword of Darkness, two scrolls containing ancient spells, the capsule filled with Grayskull's power, and the Havoc Staff all found their way onto Skeletor new armor. Everything else – books on magic, potions, a secondary armor – were placed in a small carrying case.

Skeletor reached for the carrying case in preparation to leave his chamber, when the room suddenly drew very dark. Skeletor could sense a presence in the room. He looked behind back and watched as Scare-Glow manifested.

"Why am I not surprised?" asked Skeletor. "Come to tell me that this isn't the path my destiny should take."

"Quite the opposite, Skeletor. Leave your doubts behind. This journey will be rich for you and you shall return to Eternia richer."

Skeletor nodded. "And just how can you be so sure about that?"

"The time has not yet come for that secret to be revealed."

"That is one secret that I hope to have resolved upon my return," Skeletor hissed. "I have grown weary of your appearances."

"I gave you access to power, I saved your life, I pointed you in the right direction and assured you of your darkness. I have done nothing but aid you."

"I understand that. But I am starting to wonder why."

"You shall know upon your return to Eternia."

"And just when will that be?"

"I do not know."

"Full of answers, but not all of them, eh?" Skeletor laughed. He turned his back to Scare-Glow. "Don't wait up."

The doors to the chamber opened and Skeletor picked up his carrying case. As he did, he could sense Scare-Glow vanishing. Skeletor walked along the corridors of Snake Mountain, tracing steps he had taken since he had arrived here over twenty years ago with Hordak. Such different times then, but it was kind of ironic to him.

Back then, an alien empire was helping him conquer Eternia and that had brought him to Snake Mountain. And now, it was a different alien empire that he was helping to conquer another world, and it was taking him away from Snake Mountain.

The Evil Warriors were collected in the throne room.

"Report," Skeletor demanded.

"The shuttle has been translated to Eternian for better understanding," Tri-Klops told him. "It seems to be capable of something the Primians call trans-hyperspace. In short, it creates a partial wormhole around the shuttle. It could theoretically outrun Horde warships."

"Excellent. Thank you, Tri-Klops."

"I . . . what? Did you just thank me?"

Skeletor ignored him. "I have two demands that our in addition to my orders from yesterday." As he spoke, Panthor walked over and stood by his master's side. "Beast-Man, you will feed and care for Panthor and Screech as I did. If he fails in this duty, I will reward anyone that kills him.

"Secondly, continue to build a power base here on Eternia. Strength our empire so that upon my return, I can pick where I left off." He paused and scratched Panthor's head. The great cat purred. "Those are my commands. Let my allegiance remain."

Skeletor turned and made for the door.

"Good journey, Skeletor," Evil-Lynn said suddenly.

Skeletor turned back to her and stared at her pale face for a few seconds. "To both of us," he replied after a long pause.

* * *

"Quite the advanced vessel you've got here," Man-At-Arms said, taking a look at the starship's bridge. 

"Thank you," Flipshot said. "It's the most advanced in the fleet. We'll be needing it, that's for sure."

He-Man sighed and wondered just how much longer he would have to wait until he had to become Adam. From what he understood, Kathryn had returned from Dellos and She-Ra had left for Etheria shortly after the battle at the Great Towers. It wouldn't be too much longer and Adam would have to make an appearance.

Suddenly, the alarms went off. Hydron walked over to a computer and began to press a number of buttons.

"I set the sensors to detect the shuttle that Skeletor stole in case he launched it again. It looks like he did," Hydron stated. "He's taking it into orbit."

"Can we follow him?" asked He-Man.

"The main batteries aren't fully charged," Flipshot reported.

"Where's he going?" Man-At-Arms then said, watching as the dot that represented the shuttle blasted out from the atmosphere out from Eternia.  
"I don't know, but I'm detecting full engine start-up," Hydron said, while pressing a few more keys. "I'm determining his course."

"I'm detecting the power of Grayskull from the shuttle," Flipshot sounded off.

"No . . ." He-Man muttered.

"He took the capsule with him," Man-At-Arms grunted.

"He's entering trans-hyperspace," Hydron then said. "Calculating . . ."

He-Man and Man-At-Arms both watched as the dot picked up speed, moving fast and fast across the screen and out from the Eternian/Etherian star system.

"He's gone," Flipshot stated.

"Where to?" asked He-Man, fearing the answer. He looked to Hydron. "Where?"

"The Tri-Solar System. Looks like Denebria, to be more specific."

Frustration exploded within He-Man. His fist slammed down against a nearby table, smashing it to bits. All three of them looked over as He-Man turned and walked out of the starship.

"Something tells me he just changed his mind," Flipshot assumed, shrugging.

* * *

By the time He-Man and Battle-Cat reached Castle Grayskull, the stars were out and three moons were sitting just above the horizon. The jawbridge opened, their arrival planned. Entering through the foyer and then into the throne room, the Sorceress smiled as the hero and his faithful companion arrived. 

"You know?"

"Of Skeletor's journey to Denebria? Yes."

He-Man perked an eyebrow. "How did you . . .?"

"The emissaries arrival was imminent. I did not have the chance to tell you before Vipera struck."

"Ah yes, I see," He-Man responded. He hopped off Battle-Cat and looked toward the pillars in the center of the throne room. "I don't . . . I don't know what to do."

The Sorceress nodded and stood up. "The decision to take Kathryn to Dellos haunts you."

"Yes."

"Come with me, He-Man. We need to speak. Battle-Cat, you as well."

The three of them walked up a nearby staircase and eventually into northeastern tower. They walked into a small, circular room, filled with pillows, a table, and a few very comfortable chairs. Nearby was a fireplace, though it contained no fire.

"Have a seat, both of you, while I go and fetched something for us to drink and to snack on."

The Sorceress left Battle-Cat and He-Man alone. He-Man absently scratched at Battle-Cat's neck in deep thought.

"You really don't know what to do?" asked Battle-Cat.

"That's right," He-Man responded.

"You do what you need to do, He-Man," advised the old tiger.

"Even if it means leaving those I love behind? Even if it means leaving you behind?"

Battle-Cat didn't answer. A minute later, the door opened and the Sorceress walked in carrying a silver tray. She set the tray on the table in front of He-Man and on it were a teakettle, two cups, a few small pastries, and some meat scraps for Battle-Cat.

"I made an irrational decision," He-Man admitted as Battle-Cat chewed on one of the meat scraps. "I should have stayed here and just waited to take Kathryn to Dellos. It nearly cost us Grayskull, Eternos, and the Great Towers."

"But it didn't," the Sorceress replied. "And yes, while it was irrational, it was also a decision made with your heart. Even the most logical decisions can be wrong, He-Man."

"I should've known better."

She shrugged. "Perhaps."

"What do you mean by that?"

She sipped on her tea. He-Man took a bite out of a pastry. "I mean, simply, that you were not the only one that made a decision based truly on their heart."

He-Man tilted his head. "I'm not following . . ."

She set down her cup. "While Vipera held Teela's body hostage, she sought to mate with King Hiss."

"What!"

"Yes. When I learned of this, Man-At-Arms and I left Castle Grayskull and attacked both Vipera and Hiss, hoping to delay or even completely stopping the mating. It was an irrational decision. I put the security of Castle Grayskull on the line to stop it."

He-Man couldn't believe what he had just heard. "So . . . that erases my mistake?"

"Did you save Kathryn? Is she alive?"

"Yes. Yes, she's fine. She dumped me, but she's fine."

"You saved a life."

"At the risk of so many others."

"Does that make it wrong?"

"Yes."

"Does it?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

"I . . . I don't know." He looked down at his boots. "I don't know anymore."

"We can not see the outcome of our actions. Even those that can peer into the future or know what their destiny is do not also know what will truly happen," the Sorceress stated. "A life is a life. Yes, you did risk the world, but you also knew that She-Ra was here, that the Heroic Warriors were free, you weighed the options."

"I didn't."

"Yes, you did. Perhaps you were not aware of it, but you knew what you were doing. You knew the circumstances of your actions, despite not knowing the outcome." She finished her cup of tea, then reached forward and grabbed hold of He-Man's hand. "You were chosen to become He-Man for your spirit. You have a wonderful, honest, smart, and just spirit. But you are not perfect. You made a mistake. You must now learn from that mistake. The circumstances are no different here on Eternia than they were 72 hours ago. If you do leave for Primus, I will ask She-Ra to come and stay on Eternia. She and the Heroic Warriors should be enough to contend with King Hiss and the forces of Snake Mountain."

"You saying I should go, then?"

"That is your choice. Listen to your heart. You did so when you took Kathryn to Dellos and it saved her life. But listen to your brain, as well. Will She-Ra and the Heroic Warriors be able to counter the offense of the Snake-Men? Will staying here help them? And what about the people of Primus?"

He-Man stood up and rolled his shoulders back. He walked to the window and looked out upon the fields around Castle Grayskull. He was so tired. He was exhausted. And he had a decision to make. He looked to Battle-Cat, who was staring at him with affection and a touch of sadness.

"Do what you have to do, He-Man," Battle-Cat said.

He-Man nodded. "I'm going. I'm going to Primus. I need to stop Skeletor. The people need me more there than they do here."

The Sorceress stood up. "There is much we must do. You must make this journey alone. Not even Battle-Cat can come with you. Adjustments must also be made to the Sword of Power and you will be given a new armor."

"And I need to say my good byes."

"Yes."

He-Man sighed and looked back to the window. "Adora first."


	5. Destiny's Decision

Chapter Five – "Destiny's Decision"

* * *

Despite the rain, Teela stood on a balcony at Grayskull Tower. Fifteen minutes ago, He-Man had called meeting with all of the Heroic Warriors, plus She-Ra, King Randor, and Queen Marlena. Apparently He-Man had been asked to aid a far-off planet called Primus in its war with another far-off planet called Denebria. What prompted this decision was that Skeletor himself had abandoned Eternia for Denebria.

Those were the cold, hard facts and as a woman who knows more about duty than almost anyone else, she understood that.

That didn't mean she liked it. In fact, Teela quite hated it.

"You'll catch cold."

Teela rolled her eyes. "Don't care."

"Teela . . ." It was He-Man who spoke to her.

"You're not going to be here to feel guilty about it, so what do you care?"

"Don't do this, Teela. Don't you think this is hard for me too? All of you have grown so close to me."

"He-Man . . . do you have parents?"

"I . . . I can't answer that. You know that, Teela."

She turned to him, face wet from the rain. "Exactly. All I know about you is that you can't tell me anything about yourself. There's more I don't know about you than I do."

"It's the way it has to be."

"Damn it, He-Man," she grunted. "I love you! I love you and you're leaving and you still won't tell me anything!"

"I . . . I . . ."

She sighed and rubbed the back of her neck. "I'm sorry. I know I'm being foolish and selfish, but I'm so tired of fighting. Skeletor is gone, Hiss is in retreat, and Hordak is defeated. Can't we just be together?"

"No, we can't. I'm not done with Skeletor. He's planning on taking control of Denebria, I know it."

"Then let them take care of him."

"Teela, you know it doesn't work like that," He-Man responded.

"I . . . I know. I'm sorry."

"Me too."

"I just hate the fact that I'll be waking up and know that you won't be here."

He-Man closed his eyes and nodded. "Y-Yeah. I feel exactly the same way." He stepped forward. "But I'll be back."

"I know."

"Teela . . . I . . . I'm going to miss you. A lot. You have no idea how much you truly mean to me."

"Shhhh."

She brought him in to a hug, her head pressed against his chest, listening to his heart beat, feeling the warmth of his body against. She wanted to tell him how she loved him again, but her lips couldn't move. Teela just hugged him.

* * *

"You and He-Man. It's almost too much to bare."

Adam nodded and leaned forward. "The people of Primus need He-Man's help, father. And mine too. You, mother, and Duncan have all done so much to train me. I think by helping He-Man on Primus, that I can put some of that training to good use. Perhaps even to work as He-Man's peaceful counter-part in aiding the Primians in a creating peace treaty with Mutants."

"You think this is the best option, son?" asked Marlena, who sitting next to Adora. The four of them were in sitting in a small lounge off the main hallway. It was evening and Adam was planning on leaving the next day.

"I do, mother," Adam replied, knowing that her question had a double meaning.

"She-Ra and I will be taking Adam and He-Man's place on Eternia," Adora then added.

"A good trade-off," Randor said. He sighed. "Son, this is a decision I'm not happy with. But it is your decision. And to be honest, it's a very mature one. I am very proud of you."

"Thank you, father. That means a lot to me."

Randor put his hand on Adam's shoulder. "I love you, my son."

"I love you too, father."

* * *

The resourcefulness of the Horde was greatly underestimated by the Great Rebellion. Between the abilities of the Horde and the determination of Hordak, the group had been able to construct a data link between some of the systems at Snake Mountain and the computers here. This, in addition to a sensor array, allowed the Horde to be aware of Skeletor's abandonment of Eternia.

"Skeletor abandoning Eternia . . ." wondered Hordak, staring at the Sword of Deception. "Interesting."

"Does this change our plans at all?" Mantenna asked.

"Yes. Yes it does. But in a good way," Hordak said, then snorted. "We still have much to prepare for. Our attack must wait. Wait until all have settled into a false sense of security."

"How long would that be?" Shadow Weaver questioned.

"Getting impatient, Weaver? Patience is a virtue. Time is not quite of the essence, but timing is. And that's what this will take. Good . . . timing." He said this all without tearing his away from the Sword of Deception.

"Of course, master."

"Leave me now. I must concentrate on the matters at hand."

* * *

There was a knock on Teela's door. It came open and Teela stood in front of Prince Adam in nothing but her robe.

"Hey," Adam greeted. "I'm sorry. Is this a bad time?"

"No, it's fine. I was just getting out of the shower."

Outside the rain was still coming down. The sun was just beginning to set. Adam had down so many good byes today, it wasn't even funny. This one, though, he knew was going to be rough. After what had happened between He-Man and Teela, there no telling just how this one was going to go.

"Mind if I come in?"

"Sure."

Teela moved aside and allowed Adam to enter. The room was in a bit of a rough state after the problems with Vipera.

"How are you feeling?" Adam asked, sitting down on her bed.

"Good. Very good, actually. That was . . . some rough times. But I got through it. Been going through a lot." She sat down in front of her vanity, looking for a hairbrush.

"Oh yes. Like the past five and half years . . ."

"Well, I guess. But I really meant from my near-death to now. I mean, what all has happened to me? Almost died, got turned evil, turned into a griffin, and then was exchanged with Vipera. I barely even remember fighting Vipera, too. It's so strange, these lives we lead."

"You can say that again."

Teela turned to Adam. "I heard about Kathryn . . ."

"I'm sorry. I really am. How are you doing?"

"I'm . . . I'm dealing with it."

Teela stood up and walked over. She sat down next to him and grabbed his hand. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"I . . . yeah. I probably should."

"So, why did you break it off?"

"Honestly? She said she couldn't handle the lifestyle."

Teela nodded. "Understandable, I guess."

"Yeah. I found something out, though. Something that . . . I just didn't even know. And its what really hurts. More than the break-up."

"What's that?" Teela asked, still holding his hand.

Adam closed his eyes hard, then looked over at Teela, tears welling. "She was pregnant, Teela."

"Wha-what?"

"She was pregnant and she lost the baby. _We. _We lost the baby. I didn't even know . . . I was told afterward. I . . ."

Adam lost it. For the first time in ten years, Adam began to sob in front of Teela. She wrapped her arms around him, holding him as he cried against her robed shoulder.

"How . . . how can you miss something you didn't even know you had?"

"I know, sweetie, I know," Teela whispered. "Oh Ancients, Adam, I'm so sorry. I should have tried harder to help her, to get her to safety."

Adam pulled back from her. "No, Teela, no. It's not your fault. Please don't blame yourself."

"I . . . okay. Listen, you'll get through this. You're a strong spirit. You really are."

Adam tried to smile. "Thanks. Thank you."

"Anytime."

"Um . . ."

"What is it?"

Adam sighed. "There's no easy way to say this, I guess. Teela, I'm leaving Eternia. I'm going to Primus with He-Man."

Teela let out a long breath and ran her fingers through her wet hair. "Damn it."

"I'm sorry. I'm . . . I need to go. For both the Primians and myself. I'm in a really bad place right now."

Teela shook her head. "I understand. Shit."

"Hey . . ."

"Why?"

Adam put his hand on her shoulder. "I need to do it. I do."

"But . . ." Now it was Teela's turn to cry. "What am I supposed to do, Adam? You, He-Man . . . Ancients, I'm losing two of the most important people to me!"

Adam bit his tongue. Hard. Teela looked over at him, eyes red. "What am I supposed to do?" she asked again, frowning. She took his hands. "You remember what I told you about you and Kathryn getting married and how it upset me that I was losing my best friend? It's just like that, but worse!"

Teela started sobbing.

"Hey, come here."

Adam leaned back against her headboard, then pulled Teela onto his lap, her head laying on his chest, the rest of her body curled up on him.

"I just don't know what I'm going to do without you. I could handle He-Man leaving, but not you. Not you." She wiped her tears away with the sleeve of her robe. "Ugh. Look at me, I'm a mess. I'm sorry. It's just been a rough couple of days."

"For both us."

"Yeah."

Teela settled on him, the top of her head touching his chin. He kissed it and held her. _I think I'm in love with you again,_ he thought then, but dared not say it.

"You be careful out there," she said, sobering up a little. "I don't want He-Man coming back, telling me you got lost and they never found you or something like that."

"I will. And you do the same. Teela . . . I . . . I'm going to miss you. A lot. You have no idea how much you truly mean to me."

She smiled and nuzzled against her best friend. A little later, she would realize that that was exactly what He-Man had said earlier in the day.

* * *

Though his birth name was Brakk, he renamed himself Flogg. And Flogg, chief warlord of Denebria, stood on the bridge of the Mutant Mothership, which had just launched out of the skull-faced asteroid, called Nordor. He was dressed in red battle armor, with silver shoulder pads and helmet. His skin was a light purple, and almost fish-like in its appearance.

"We're detecting a vessel arriving from trans-hyperspace," reported Optikk, the navigator. His body was all armor, except for his shoulder. His shoulder and head were replaced with one huge eye.

"It's a Primus shuttle," reported Hoove, the green-skinned lieutenant.

"Probably trying to get an idea as to our fleet movements," added Critta, the only woman on the bridge, red hair framing her light-purple skin.

Flogg pointed to the vessel on the main screen. "Lizorr, lock weapons and destroy it."

"Done," Lizorr hissed.

The shuttle exploded as soon as the laser beam made impact.

"Well done," Flogg congratulated.

However, as soon as it was done, there was a loud 'THOOM' noise, followed by an intense light. Skeletor appeared, then, in the center of the bridge.

"INTRUDER!" shouted Slush-Head, who stood next to Flogg, a green skinned Mutant with a clear glass helmet on over his head.

The Mutants leapt into position, all save Flogg and Critta. From the left came the blue-skinned Staghorn, a helmet made of silver spikes atop his head. By his side was the red-skinned Quakke and his massive boulder.

From the right came Butthead, who immediately reminded Skeletor of a smaller and orange-skinned Ram-Man. Hoove was by Butthead's side. Finally, both Optikk and Lizorr were charging from in front. With Slush-Head, approaching from behind, one would think that Skeletor was outnumbered and outgunned.

Not so.

His Havoc Staff spun and Skeletor turned right around, facing each one. As he did this, tremendous bolts of energy came firing outward, striking the approaching Mutants.

"Well done, newcomer," Flogg said.

"Thank you," Skeletor responded.

"What brings you to my bridge? Surely you are not from Primus."

"No, I am not. I have come from far-off Eternia."

"Ah yes. I have heard of it."

Skeletor tilted his head. "Really?"

"Yes. Only whispers, though."

"I have come to serve you, Flogg. I am a sorcerer, as you may have gathered. I have recently been exiled from Eternia and hoped that I could help you in your campaign against Primus."

"Perhaps. But how exactly would help us?"

"The shield that protects Primus is partially based on magic. Being an expert on magic, I may just be able to aid you in your up-coming invasion."

Flogg became to smile. "I like the way you think, Skeletor."

"So do I. Hahaha!"

* * *

Adam awoke early. He stood up and looked around his room. Three bags were packed to their full, filled with clothes, pictures, books and many other items he would need for his stay on Primus. After getting dressed, he and Cringer walked down the corridor for some breakfast.

"I'm really going to miss you," Cringer confessed. "I wish I could come with you."

"Me too, Cringer. But the Sorceress said only one of us can go. You need to remain here – or, at least in the solar system – so that my Sword of Power can be grounded here. I'm sure Adora will take care of you when she moves over here."

Cringer nodded. "When is she coming?"

"She said she needs at least another couple of months to wrap things up on Etheria."

"Oh. All right."

Prince Adam walked down into the dining room . . . and was stunned by what he saw. The entire Heroic Warriors - Man-E-Faces, Mekaneck, Ram-Man, Fisto, Moss Man, Roboto, Sy-Klone, Rio Blast, Extendar, Snout Spout, Clamp Champ, Rotar, Orko, Lubic, Stonedar, Rokkon, Pelicor, Stratos, Buzz-Off, and Lizard-Man – all sat there, waiting for him to arrive. But they weren't alone, as the royal was also sitting at the breakfast table: King Miro, King Randor, Queen Marlena, Princess Adora, Queen Johanna, Princess Edwina, Prince Jeremy, King Stephen and Prince Dell. Along with them were also Stanlin, Lady Delora and Prince Talon, Garth, Kittrina, Celice, Hawk, and SeaHawk.

"Holy . . . crap . . ."

King Randor stood up and all others did so. "A toast, my friends, to my son! Prince Adam of Eternos! May his journey be safe and successful!"

All of them lifted a cup.

"HERE HERE!"

"CHEERS!"

Adam had never felt so blown-over and so honored before in his entire life. His knees buckled a bit, his eyes watered, and he bowed.

"Thank you."

* * *

Hours later, a slate of gray clouds hung over Castle Grayskull. Adora, Randor, Orko, Man-At-Arms, Marlena, the Sorceress, and Cringer stood in front of the jawbridge. After some small, individual good byes and good journeys, Adam turned to them all.

"Farewell," said Adam then. "Until our next meeting!"

Adam then entered into Castle Grayskull and made himself not look back. The story was that he was to meet He-Man inside the castle, then teleport up to the starship. As soon as he entered the foyer, the jawbridge clanged shut. Adam walked into the throne room.

Within minutes, Zoar came flying in from a small room off of the throne room. She transformed into the Sorceress.

"The Sword of Power?" she asked.

Adam pulled it out and handed it to her. Immediately, it began to glow and she handed it back to him.

"The connection between the Sword of Power and Castle Grayskull has been altered. Until your return, you must now call for the power of 'Eternia.' It is a stronger and long-distance connection."

"Okay, gotcha."

"I will be able to remain in telepathic communication with you, but not at all times."

"I understand."

"I . . ." She paused. "I will miss you, Adam. You have been a dear friend and ally to me. I . . ."

Adam gave her a huge hug. "Thanks. For everything."

The Sorceress began to reply, but then said nothing. They broke from the hug and she stepped back from Prince Adam. He lifted the Sword of Power into the air.

"BY THE POWER OF ETERNIA!"

There was a subtle change to the transformation that only he could really detect. His body transformed in much the same. But as the energy continued to wrap around him, his armor changed as well.

"I HAVE THE POWER!"

A gold strap now ran across his chest and back, with a large shoulder pad. His Honor Belt was gone, replaced by a normal red belt with blue pants and golden boots.

"Hey, pants. Five and half years and I finally have some pants."

"I am glad you like them."

"This is going to take some getting used to."

"You will do well."

"Yeah, I'm sure I will."

He-Man smiled at her, the mentor, advisor, and friend, then stepped over to his three bags. He pressed the communicator that Hydron had given him and opened a channel.

"This is He-Man. Ready to teleport."

"Welcome aboard, He-Man," Hydron greeted. "I'm glad you made the right choice."

"Me too," He-Man replied and looked out at Eternia through the front window.

"We're ready to engage the trans-hyperspace engines," Flipshot advised. "You might want to buckle up."

"Understood."

The ship swept out of orbit and spun 180 degrees, facing a massive star field.

"Course set," Flipshot reported. "Tri-Solar System: Primus."

The star field began to move away as the ship zoomed forward.

"By the way, He-Man, we finally named the ship."

"Oh? What's that?"

Hydron smiled and glanced to Flipshot.

"In your honor, He-Man, we have named it the _Starship Eternia_."

TO BE CONTINUED . . .

LOOK FOR "MANIFEST DESTINY – BOOK FOUR: JOURNEY" COMING SOON!


End file.
